Speechless
by Lauren4
Summary: While hiding from the wrath of Wolfram & Hart, a romance blooms and Lindsey and Cordelia. But Wolfram & Hart aren't about to let Lindsey get away so easily. They'll get him right where they want him, even if it means involving Cordelia. How far will Linds
1. Preface::Asking Is Tough

bTitle/b: Speechless   
bAuthor:/b Lauren (athena56@bolt.com)  
bFeedback:/b If the PTB are willing...and I know they are.  
bDistribution:/b Too Precious for Hell... Forbidden Fruit, You want it? It's yours.   
bSpoilers:/b "Blind Date" (kinda my alternate universe)  
bContent:/b Lindsey/Cordelia  
bRating:/b PG-13 to R  
bDisclaimer:/b Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS (lucky bastards).   
But there are a few original minor characters that belong to me.  
bSummary:/b While hiding out from Wolfram and Hart, a romance blossoms between Lindsey and   
Cordelia. But W and H aren't about to let Lindsey get away so easily. They'll get him,   
even if it means involving Cordy. To what extent will Lindsey go   
to save the woman he loves?  
bNote:/b This is my version of what should have happened if Lindsey didn't go back to W&H.   
I've kinda changed a few small things from the actual episode so it would be a better match   
for my story.  
bStatus:/b INCOMPLETE  
bLength:/b As of now, there are 13 parts, plus the Preface and Epilouge but you never   
know...my muse might pay me a last minute visit.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Preface::Asking Is Tough   
Rating: PG   
  
Lindsey's breath grew heavier as his footsteps grew closer and closer to the door. He wasn't   
looking forward to the next few moments. In the back of his mind, he was questioning whether   
he was even going to see the outside.  
  
A car drove by, filled with drunk teenagers screaming and blasting their music at the highest  
volume. The sudden noise made Lindsey jump one step backwards from the door.   
  
He somehow wished he were in the car. No trouble, no worries. Just being young and   
stupid and being allowed to make stupid mistakes.  
  
But that wasn't the case now. He wasn't allowed to make mistakes. If he did, it   
could cost him life. That was half the reason why he was where he was. For that, and   
to help those kids who couldn't help themselves.   
  
When that reason ran through his mind, that's when he knew. He knew why he was there and why   
to step inside and accept what was about to happen to him.  
  
Lindsey swallowed hard and quickly walked to the door and opened it. He had to do it quickly   
just to make sure he didn't chicken out.   
  
For the most part, the office was empty and dark except for the few desk lamps that lit up   
behind closed doors. He looked towards the back of the office and saw that the light in the   
office was particularly bright. Once again, Lindsey swallowed and stepped lightly to the back   
door. He placed the palm of his hand on the knob to a quick turn.   
  
Angel lifted his head to see Lindsey standing there with a scared and worried look upon his   
face. "Lindsey?" Almost unwilling to believe who he was seeing before him.  
  
"I need your help." He muttered in his low voice. "I want out."  
  
Angel still stood there looking over Lindsey, with a perplexed look on his face. He lifted   
his hand to his head and scratched as if it would help his mind to make sense of what was in   
front of him.   
  
Lindsey stood there. He knew Angel was a live wire, able to snap at any moment. He cowered to   
the wall, his hand behind his back on the doorknob, ready for a quick escape if need be.   
  
Angel rethought the situation. One of his enemies was standing before him. Not just an enemy   
but THE enemy. This person was responsible for Vanessa Brewer being free, where her reign of   
terror could hurt and kill more. The confusion had been replaced by anger as he growled. "What   
do you mean you want out?"  
  
"I want out of Wolfram & Hart." He answered bluntly. Lindsey thought it best to let everything   
that he was thinking out at once, to save time. "They're hurting people and I don't want to be   
apart of it anymore."  
  
"Who woke you up there, Sherlock? You're responsible for so many "  
  
"They're going after children." Lindsey interrupted, the stern and frightened look still on   
his face.  
  
"Kids?" Angel asked, as he felt the breath catch in his throat.   
  
"Yeah." Lindsey looked at the floor as he tried to think of what to say next. "I have to save   
them." He looked up and stared straight into Angel's eyes. "*We* have to save them."  
  
Angel weighed the situation in his head. Here was his enemy, asking him to help save children.   
He thought about his own sister, who was only a child when he killed her. But then he realized   
the unlikely hood of the conversation and situation.  
  
"Help me. To help them." Lindsey interrupted Angel's train of thought.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Lindsey answer was full of shock. He had just used up all his courage to come here to   
be shot down at the first attempt to save his soul. "Why not? Aren't you here to help the   
helpless?"  
  
"Because, Lindsey. Doesn't there seem to be something odd about the situation we're in right   
now? You're standing here before me, begging for help for some kids?" Angel chuckled slightly.   
"Don't make me laugh."  
  
Lindsey frustration grew. He smacked his hand on the top of Angel's desk, causing all the   
objects on it to vibrate. "You think this is a joke?"  
  
"No. I think it's a setup. One that I'm not falling for."  
  
"This isn't a joke, Angel! Those kids are going to die if someone doesn't save them   
and I *can't* do it alone." Lindsey licked his dry lips as the words spilled from his lips.   
"I need you to help me."  
  
"Why? What makes this kids so special? What makes them different then anyone from anyone   
that you've hurt...or killed?" Angel's anger flared as he listened to the apology of the lost   
soul before him.  
  
"They aren't." Lindsey felt his heart sink. "But I can't stand to see another person *DIE*   
because of me."  
  
Angel could now hear the sincerity in the voice of the person in front of him. The voice   
of a person who had started to accept his own destiny.   
  
"Please. Help me." Lindsey managed to sputter out.  
  
Although Angel was positive of Lindsey's sincerity, the motives were left in a dark place.   
Lindsey could care about the kids, but it wouldn't have changed the fact that they were just   
bait. Bait to lure Angel. "I'll help you, Lindsey." Angel said with harshness. "But I don't   
care what you're here for. You're still the enemy. You are *still* the enemy to me and my   
employees."  
  
Angel opened his office door and left leaving Lindsey before his desk, still staring in   
disbelief that Angel was going to help. With their past, he thought there was no possibility   
for him to get the assistance he needed.  
  
"You are low." A voice said.  
  
  
Lindsey turned around to see Cordelia holding a stack of folders and staring down the relieved   
lawyer.  
  
"What?" He played innocent.  
  
"You probably knew he had a soft spot for kids. You damn lawyers know everything about him.   
Why can't you leave him alone?" Anger flared in the woman's voice, as she pushed a few loose   
hairs behind her head.   
  
"I'm not here for that. I'mI really want to save them."  
  
"Yeah, right." Cordy shrugged off Lindsey's comment. She turned away from Angel's office   
and headed back to her desk in the corner. Lindsey hadn't even noticed her open door when he   
had come in before.   
  
He chased after from Angel's office and grabbed her arm. She squeaked a frightened sound as   
some of the folders she was carrying fell to the floor.   
  
"Why don't you believe me? Why don't any of you believe me?"  
  
Cordelia struggled free from Lindsey's grip and bent down to pick up the files. She stood up   
again and stared straight into Lindsey's blue eyes with sternness. "Because you're one of them.   
And you can't be trusted."   
  
She turned away again and headed to her open office door. Her heels clicked on the linoleum as   
she moved quickly away from Lindsey.  
  
"Will you ever change your mind?" He called after her.  
  
Her body turned towards him. She looked at him, and twisted his lips in deep thought. "Nope."   
She answered with a childlike frankness. Cordy returned to her office and began to shut the   
door. "Not unless something drastic happens." The door slammed shut, leaving Lindsey hung with   
the answer he had received.   



	2. Part 1::About Last Night

bTitle/b: Speechless   
bAuthor:/b Lauren (athena56@bolt.com)  
bFeedback:/b If the PTB are willing...and I know they are.  
bDistribution:/b Too Precious for Hell... Forbidden Fruit, You want it? It's yours.   
bSpoilers:/b "Blind Date" (kinda my alternate universe)  
bContent:/b Lindsey/Cordelia  
bRating:/b PG-13 to R  
bDisclaimer:/b Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS (lucky bastards).   
But there are a few original minor characters that belong to me.  
bSummary:/b While hiding out from Wolfram and Hart, a romance blossoms between Lindsey and   
Cordelia. But W and H aren't about to let Lindsey get away so easily. They'll get him,   
even if it means involving Cordy. To what extent will Lindsey go   
to save the woman he loves?  
bNote:/b This is my version of what should have happened if Lindsey didn't go back to W&H.   
I've kinda changed a few small things from the actual episode so it would be a better match   
for my story.  
bStatus:/b INCOMPLETE  
bLength:/b As of now, there are 13 parts, plus the Preface and Epilouge but you never   
know...my muse might pay me a last minute visit.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Preface::About Last Night  
Rating: PG   
  
Angel walked into his office, his breath was heavy and he walked with a slight limp. The  
mission from last night had not been a pleasant one. Vanessa was a tough fighter, and extremely   
powerful. But it was over now, and the kids were safe. He expected everything to go back like   
it was before.  
  
He was surprised to see Lindsey sitting in the chair in front of his office. Lindsey was in   
even worse shape then he was. He had also fallen victim to the wrath of Vanessa Brewer. Lindsey   
sat there, silently, never moving except for the fluttering of his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Angel growled.  
  
"What do you think I'm doing here?" Lindsey continued to face forward.   
  
"You don't belong here." Angel slammed the door and moved quickly to his desk and stared Lindsey   
straight in the face. "You belong in the courtroom."  
  
"I still need your help."  
  
"With what?"  
  
Lindsey swallowed hard. He hated asking for help, especially from his enemy. "I need to be   
hidden. They're going to be looking for me."  
  
"Good for them. Shouldn't you be finding them then?" Angel opened the door and pointed to the   
exit. Lindsey didn't move.  
  
Angel cleared his throat, but Lindsey refused to budge. "That's your hint to leave."  
  
"I'm not leaving, until I get some help."  
  
Angel slammed the door again, even harder and circled around Lindsey. "You don't get it, do you?   
I've done the job I was hired to do. You're on your own now."  
  
Lindsey could feel the anger swelling inside of him ready to burst. He wanted to remain calm   
but he couldn't take it. His stomach started to ache as he thought of everything he wanted to   
say. Everything he wanted to blurt out, to let go into the air.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Lindsey? Get out!"  
  
"No."  
  
"No?" Angel chuckled. "No? What do you mean 'no' "?  
  
"I'm not leaving until you help me."  
  
The constant yelling had caught the attention of Cordelia once again. She stood next to the   
closed door, pretending to busy herself in the file cabinet, but she kept an attentive ear to   
the conversation.  
  
"Help you what, Lindsey? Help you to feed the hungry? Clothe the naked? Feed the homeless? Just   
because you saved some kids doesn't make you Mother Theresa." Angel reached and grabbed   
Lindsey's collar and pulled him close so that they were face to face. "You don't belong here."   
Angel's breath was heavy as it traveled into the air and across Lindsey's face.  
  
Lindsey struggled free from Angel's strong grip. That anger had to be let loose. "How can you   
say that? Who are you to say that to me?" His eyes flared something terrible, as the fire grew   
bigger. "I helped you. If I didn't care about those kids, I wouldn't have done anything to help   
you. I need to get out." Lindsey clamed himself so that his final statement would sound better   
then the rest of his tirade. "Please help me."   
  
Angel stood there staring. He couldn't believe what he had heard. Inside, he thought that   
Lindsey maybe had changed, even a little bit. Maybe Lindsey had seen the light. But he still   
remained hesitant about the situation. He had to find out, find out if Lindsey was really ready   
for the reform he said he was.   
  
"Alright, Lindsey." Angel said, with a mock-defeated tone. "You win. I'll help you."  
  
Lindsey stepped back. He couldn't believe that Angel had just agreed to help him, they had   
barely fought, no fists. No nothing. There had to be a catch.  
  
"I'll help to hide you." Angel opened the door to see Cordy in the file cabinet. "What are you   
doing?"  
  
"Ummmumm." Cordelia racked her brain in order to think of what to say next. "Umorganizing some   
files."  
  
"You organized them yesterday."  
  
"Oh yeah." She scratched her head trying to think of the next best excuse. "Um...I was making   
sure that the file cabinet is *directly* parallel to the war." She grabbed the file cabinet and   
moved it a bit. She examined all sides. "Yup, it's all good. A job well done."  
  
"You know, Cordy," Angel came and put an arm her shoulder. "You've been working so hard lately."  
  
"Who me? OH, I mean, I know. I'm exhausted. PHEW!" She wiped the fake sweat away from her head.   
  
Lindsey poked his head out into the office.  
  
"I think you should take a few days off. Stay at home. Clear your head."  
  
"Really?" Cordy grew excited at the thought. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." She threw her   
arms around Angel and drew him into a tight hug.   
  
"Don't thank me yet." Angel pulled her away from her hug. "But I do need you to do me a favor."   
Angel pointed to Lindsey; who was keeping a close ear to the whole conversation.   
  
Cordy's jaw dropped. "No!"  
  
"Cordelia, please." Angel begged.  
  
"NO! I'm not going to have *that* staying at my apartment." She raised her trembling finger   
at Lindsey. "I don't want him there."  
  
Lindsey cowered back into the office at the outburst of Cordy. He didn't want to be involved,   
even though technically it was about him.  
  
"He won't do anything to you. I promise, mostly cause he knows I'd kill him."  
  
"Angel, I don't care. The fact that you think I would be okay with having a monster stay with   
me in my apartment is incredible."  
  
"You really feel that way?"  
  
"Damn skippy, I do!" She placed her hands firmly on her hips, waiting for the next response.   
  
Angel took Cordy and sat in a seat near her desk. "Cordy, aren't you always the one saying   
'We need to help the helpless'? As much as I don't want him to be, he is the helpless. He has   
no where to go."  
  
Cordy continued to stare hard into Angel's eyes.  
  
"He won't try anything to harm you. I promise you. Right now, because of what he did, he needs   
to be on the run from Wolfram & Hart."  
  
Cordelia stood up and started to pace in front of her own desk. "How do you know he's not going   
to try to something? What if all of this is just a trap?"  
  
Angel had to admit he was defeated. He didn't know what to say. "I don't. But he does need our   
help." Angel got on his knee and held Cordelia's hand between his. "Nothing is going to happen   
to you. I wouldn't *let* anything happen to you. Promise."  
  
Cordy's foot tapped the floor as she weighed the decision in her head. "Alright, he can stay   
with me for *awhile*." She said loudly in the direction of the doorway. "Ohmigod." She pulled   
her hands away from Angel's as she used them to hold her head. "What have I done?"  
  
Lindsey came out of the office and walked over to Cordelia. "Ummmthanks." was all he managed to   
sputter out. And he started to head towards to the door of office. "I'm going some of my   
things."   
  
"Be careful. They might be looking for you already." He let Cordy go and headed to Lindsey.   
"Just to warn you ahead of time. This is a test for you." He grabbed onto Lindsey's arm and with  
a sharp jolt pulled him close and whispered into his ear. "If anything happens to her, if one   
hair on her head is harmed, I will kill you. And it will be painful."   
  
Angel loosed the grip on Lindsey's arm. Lindsey stumbled out of the office to his car and   
quickly sped away. A smirk appeared on Angel's face and he turned back to Cordelia.   
  
But she had already head into her office and shut the door.   
  
"Cordelia?" Angel called out.  
  
"I hate you. Get over it."   



	3. Part 2::*Our* Home

bTitle/b: Speechless   
bAuthor:/b Lauren (athena56@bolt.com)  
bFeedback:/b If the PTB are willing...and I know they are.  
bDistribution:/b Too Precious for Hell... Forbidden Fruit, You want it? It's yours.   
bSpoilers:/b "Blind Date" (kinda my alternate universe)  
bContent:/b Lindsey/Cordelia  
bRating:/b PG-13 to R  
bDisclaimer:/b Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS (lucky bastards).   
But there are a few original minor characters that belong to me.  
bSummary:/b While hiding out from Wolfram and Hart, a romance blossoms between Lindsey and   
Cordelia. But W and H aren't about to let Lindsey get away so easily. They'll get him,   
even if it means involving Cordy. To what extent will Lindsey go   
to save the woman he loves?  
bNote:/b This is my version of what should have happened if Lindsey didn't go back to W&H.   
I've kinda changed a few small things from the actual episode so it would be a better match   
for my story.  
bStatus:/b INCOMPLETE  
bLength:/b As of now, there are 13 parts, plus the Preface and Epilouge but you never   
know...my muse might pay me a last minute visit.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Preface::*Our* Home  
Rating: PG   
  
Lindsey dragged in the last of the boxes inside the apartment. All of his energy had been   
exerted in moving and cleaning out his apartment. He wanted to leave no trace for of his  
existence for Wolfram & Hart to be able to follow. He used his feet to push the last box   
inside the doorway.   
  
The door started to creak and closed only inches from Lindsey's face.  
  
"Dennis! Let me inside." No response. "I told you. I'm staying here now. I'm not doing - "  
  
The door opened again. "Bad Dennis." Cordy mocked. She turned away in route to the kitchen,   
as Lindsey let himself inside and shut the door behind him. He leaned his head against it and   
let out a sigh of relief. "It's over." He muttered.  
  
A loud thud came from the kitchen and the sound of a body falling. "Ow."  
  
Lindsey ran to the kitchen to see Cordy sprawled on the kitchen floor, rubbing her ankle. He   
leaned down to offer a hand to help her up.  
  
"I'm fine." She said coldly, as batted away his fingers. Lindsey backed up with his hands,   
almost to show that he didn't mean anything to want to help her. She stood up and brushed   
herself and adjusted her clothes off. "You know, if you didn't leave your shit everywhere,  
I wouldn't 've fallen."  
  
"Sorry. I'll move it."  
  
"No matter now. I already fell." She turned towards the fridge, her hair slapping his face.   
  
"Um, ok." Lindsey rubbed his neck as he looked around the apartment. 'My new home.' He thought. 'I guess I did leave my stuff everywhere.' He looked at Cordelia, who pretended to busy herself in the refrigerator.   
  
"So, uh" Lindsey cleared his throat. "Where am I going to be staying?"  
  
"Spare room. Down the hall to the left." Cordy answered, never even looking up. She finally   
emerged holding a diet coke in her hand and some carrot sticks.  
  
"Could I get a drink?" He sounded almost helpless.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Why not?" She popped the lid of the can and took a long gulp. "After all, you live   
here now." She breezed past him and headed for the couch, that had some more of Lindsey's things   
on it. "Jesus Christ! How much stuff do lawyers own?" Lindsey ran over the couch and took the   
stuff off, making room for Cordelia to sit down. "Thank you."  
  
Cordy threw herself down on the couch and opened up the latest addition of Cosmo. Not really   
paying attention to Lindsey, she opened to the fashion section and munched on some of the carrot   
sticks.  
  
Lindsey walked back to the kitchen and fished out his own can of soda. He looked at Cordelia   
threw the doorway as he popped the top and took a long swig from the can. He wondered why she   
was being so cold to him. Granted, he wouldn't be thrilled to have some evil stranger living in   
his apartment. But he tried. He tried to be pleasant and be nice to her but it never came back.   
He figured he'd just have to try harder.  
  
He grabbed his soda and swaggered over to the couch and sat down next to Cordelia, who barely   
budged when he sat. "So" Lindsey started. "I was wondering "  
  
"Save it. I'm not interested." She shot out. She didn't want to be treated nicely. She wanted   
him to leave. She wasn't exactly reeling when she heard that Lindsey was in trouble with Wolfram   
& Hart, so what did she care if he got caught. She didn't. All she knew was that Angel used that  
"pity power" of his to get her to agree to let Lindsey stay with her. "Bastard." She muttered   
under her breath.  
  
"What?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Oh." Cordy shook her head slightly. "Nothing."  
  
Lindsey's eye wondered around his new home. Nice, somewhat spacious. Pretty cozy. But he told   
himself not to get too attached; he'd have to leave soon. At least in a few weeks. It's only   
temporary, he kept reminding himself. In a few weeks, he'd be back out on the street, looking   
for something new, and exciting.  
  
"Ya know, Cordy," he started. "Since we're living together now, we might as well at least talk   
to each other."  
  
Cordy looked up from her magazine and looked at Lindsey. She plastered on a fake smile and with   
silicone sincerity, "I'd rather not."  
  
Lindsey threw his hands up in defeat. He wasn't going to argue with her. A few moments of   
silence passed, and the awkwardness mounted. The clock in the corner of the room was the only   
thing that seemed like it was making any noise in the whole apartment. The breathing from both   
people wasn't even heard. Lindsey started drumming his fingers on the couch. Cordy turned her   
eyes towards Lindsey's hand. His fingers, continually making annoying pattering noises on the   
couch. Over and over again.  
  
"Do you mind?" Cordy asked, with an extremely perturbed tone within her voice.  
  
Lindsey looked down at his hand when he realized what he was doing. "Oh, sorry." He shoved his   
hand into the couch. Out of sight, out of mind.  
  
"What's your favorite food?" Lindsey asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Just trying to make conversation."  
  
"Stop trying so hard." Cordy never moved her head. She just stared at the pages of anorexic   
models wearing the latest DKNY clothes. Lindsey finally got fed up. He knew she wasn't exactly   
thrilled to have him there, but she didn't have to be so cold. He was trying to be pleasant and   
she wasn't even giving him anything to play off of.   
  
"What's the matter with you?" Lindsey asked, with a hint of disappointment lingering in his   
voice.  
  
"What ever do you mean, Lindsey?" She answered sarcastically.  
  
"Why are you acting like this?!"  
  
"Because I don't want you here!" She threw her magazine onto the table and stood right up to   
Lindsey and stared into his eyes, fire burning in the back of both pairs. "Don't you get it,   
Lindsey? You're one of them and the last thing I want it one of you living in my apartment!"   
She waved her finger in front of his face, like a mother reprimanding a child for bad behavior.  
  
Lindsey was taken aback by the answers he had received. Cordy had that way with people. She had   
the power to make them speechless with the words that flew form her mouth. Every one of them,   
like sharp little daggers of the truth, stabbing you where it really hurt. Lindsey and Cordelia   
sat back onto the couch. Lindsey with slow movements but Cordy landed with a thud. She picked up   
the Cosmo again and folded her arms over her chest defensively, pretending to read the pages.  
  
Cordy looked at Lindsey from the corner of her eye. He looked upset. She knew he probably didn't   
mean to land there. It probably wasn't his idea of an ideal vacation spot either. But just   
having him there made Cordy upset. His presence alone was enough to make her nerves reach their   
limit. He didn't belong there, no matter how much he meant to be pleasant or not.  
  
"Spaghetti."   
  
"What?" Lindsey had been thinking. The random statement took him by surprise.  
  
"You asked what my favorite food was. It's spaghetti."  
  
A smile appeared across Lindsey's face. "See," he moved over on the couch slowly and placed   
his arm around the back of the couch behind Cordelia. "Now we're getting to know each other."  
  
"Oh god." Cordy once again threw down the magazine and stood up from the couch.  
  
"Where you going?" Lindsey asked innocently.  
  
"You not pulling moves on me, Casanova. I'm going to work." She grabbed her purse and her coat   
and headed towards the door.  
  
"What time will you be back?" He called after her, hoping for some sort of a response.  
  
"Try like, half past never!" She yelled at him, while opening the door. With a loud slam, Cordy   
made her usual dramatic exit, and Lindsey was left still sitting on the couch.  
  
"Well, at least she answered me."  
  
++++++++  
  
Cordy returned to her apartment a few hours later. Angel refused to let her work that day. She   
remembered his words exactly.i I gave you those days off, Cordelia. Go and help Lindsey. He   
needs us right now. /i Needless to say, she wasn't happy to return to the apartment that   
earlier then she had expected to.  
  
The apartment was dimly lit, with some random candles around the room and only soft music   
played in the corner from the stereo. "What the hell is this?" Cordy squealed. "Lindsey?   
Lindsey!"  
  
Lindsey came out of the kitchen mixing something together in a bowl. "Hey, you're back early."   
A smile was beaming across his face.  
  
"What the hell is going on?"  
  
"It's a surprise. I didn't expect you back so soon. I expected you back around never."  
  
"What the hell is going on?" She repeated.   
  
"I'll show you." He grabbed her arm and pulled into the kitchen. He was as giddy as a schoolboy   
from the way he was acting. "Surprise!"  
  
Cordy looked to the center of the apartment and saw her table was laid with a white tablecloth.   
In the center, two candles were lit and the table was set as nicely as it would be in one of   
upscale restaurants that Cordy always wanted to go to. Her jaw dropped to the floor as she saw   
the beautiful display before her. On the stove and around it, several pots were cooking or had   
just finished. A salad was prepared and set to the side of everything and ready for serving.  
  
"It's a thank you." Lindsey interrupted Cordy's awe. She turned to look at him while he spoke.   
The first time she had done that since he came there. "I know it isn't the best to have be come   
here and act like I live here. And I know this is no way going to ever make up for what you're   
doing. But thank you, for letting me stay here."  
  
Cordy smiled. He was genuinely trying to be nice to her. "Your welcome." She turned around again   
for the setting around her to set in again. "So, chef Boyardee, what'cha cook?"  
  
"Well, let's find out." Lindsey held out Cordy's chair for her to sit at the table. After she   
was pushed in, he wandered over to the counter and picked up two plates, laying one in front of   
his spot and another in front of Cordy. "Spaghetti."  
  
"Mmmmm." Cordy sucked in all the air around her, wanted to savor the aroma of the food. "Smells   
good."  
  
"Well, you don't live as a bachelor for awhile without learning a thing or two about cooking."   
Lindsey took his place across from Cordelia and sprinkled a little cheese on his noodles. He   
was about ready to start eating, but he looked at Cordy who was just staring at her food.   
"What's the matter?" He asked. "Something wrong? You're not eating."  
  
"No, I'm alright. I just can't eat like this."  
  
Lindsey looked at her, kind of puzzled by her response. "Like what?"  
  
Cordy smiled. "I'll make a deal with you." She leaned a little closer to the center and Lindsey   
and followed her lead. "If you turn on some lights and loose the corny music, I'll eat." She   
leaned back and folded her arms in front of her chest as a triumphant smile appeared across her   
face.   
  
Lindsey smiled back, agreeing with her triumphant nature. "Deal."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The morning sun crept into the offices of Angel Investigations. Angel had woken hours ago,   
getting ready for another day to try to make amends for his sins against humanity.   
  
A nauseating feeling entered Angel's stomach. It had been coming and going for a while now. Ever   
since he agreed to let Lindsey stay with Cordelia. The feeling was one of caution. That   
something wasn't right with world. Maybe he shouldn't have taken Lindsey's seek for redemption   
at face value. He couldn't be trusted. He *shouldn't* be trusted. The jingling of the front   
door, signaling that someone had entered the office, interrupted his train of thought.  
  
"Cordelia," Angel started. He started to turn towards the entrance. "I told you -" Angel's words   
were lost, and trailed off into the place where words go when they are forgotten.  
  
"Hello, Angel." Holland smiled his usual devilish smirk. His voice was calm and cool. Holland   
knew what he wanted, and he knew that being there he was in danger. But he never showed fear.   
Never let the enemy see your weakness.  
  
Angel's eyes flickered with the deep inner fire in his soul. The person before him was   
responsible for more lives then anyone at Wolfram and Hart. Responsible for people like   
Lindsey McDonald that roamed along the earth. "What are you doing here?" Angel said in a lower   
tone, more menacing tone then usual.  
  
"You haven't seen one of lawyers have you? Brown hair, blue eyes, about yey high. Answers to   
the name of...Lindsey McDonald." The smirk pursed between his tight lips.  
  
"Get out." Angel growled.  
  
"It was just an honest question." Honest was rarely a word that Holland spoke and meant it.   
"You haven't?"  
  
"Get out!" Angel walked towards Holland. His arm was extended out and his hand aiming for   
Holland's neck.  
  
Holland took a short step backward towards the clear glass doors, allowing himself to bathed in   
sunlight from the warm Los Angeles morning. Angel's hand was too late. His hand went a few   
inches into the light before starting to smoke and a small fire spread across his hand. He   
drew back in pain, shaking his hand wildly in a desperate attempt to put out the fire and   
blowing on it, as if it would have some effect in helping to heal it.   
  
"Tsk-tsk, Angel. That could all have been avoided if you just had answered me." Holland turned   
toward the exit, pushing the door open just enough to put his leg outside. "We wouldn't want   
anything bad to happen, now would we? Because something will if Wolfram and Hart isn't able to   
get back it's little sheep that's disappeared from the flock."  
  
"Don't you know that threats aren't the best way to get what you want?" Angel clutched his hand,   
which was already red and missing the first few layers of skin.   
  
Holland's grin grew wider across his face. "We'll see." He pushed his body outside onto the   
noisy street. He inhaled a long full of air and sighed, letting it all out again. "Isn't it a   
lovely day?" With his last comment, Holland disappeared out of view of the door.  
  



	4. Part 3::A Funny Thing Happened...

bTitle/b: Speechless   
bAuthor:/b Lauren (athena56@bolt.com)  
bFeedback:/b If the PTB are willing...and I know they are.  
bDistribution:/b Too Precious for Hell... Forbidden Fruit, You want it? It's yours.   
bSpoilers:/b "Blind Date" (kinda my alternate universe)  
bContent:/b Lindsey/Cordelia  
bRating:/b PG-13 to R  
bDisclaimer:/b Joss Wheadon and many others own the characters of BtVS (lucky bastards).   
But there are a few original minor characters that belong to me.  
bSummary:/b While hiding out from Wolfram and Hart, a romance blossoms between Lindsey and   
Cordelia. But W and H aren't about to let Lindsey get away so easily. They'll get him,   
even if it means involving Cordy. To what extent will Lindsey go   
to save the woman he loves?  
bNote:/b This is my version of what should have happened if Lindsey didn't go back to W&H.   
I've kinda changed a few small things from the actual episode so it would be a better match   
for my story.  
bStatus:/b INCOMPLETE  
bLength:/b As of now, there are 13 parts, plus the Preface and Epilouge but you never   
know...my muse might pay me a last minute visit.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Preface::A Funny Thing Happened...  
Rating: PG  
  
It's always funny how fast time can pass. At least that's how it was for Cordelia. Lindsey had   
been staying with her for almost 3 weeks now. Having a man, even if he did have a history of   
being evil, proved to be useful at times. She actually started warming up the man who was living   
down the hall from her bedroom.  
  
Lindsey felt the same way. His method of 'Since I have to live here, I might as well be   
pleasant' seemed to be working to the fullest extent. Sometimes, he actually found himself   
having fun in Cordelia's company. He always tried to something nice for her. She already had   
returned back to work to make things seem normal again, like nothing had ever changed but he   
always made sure to have something for her when she returned. But he always had to work with   
limited resources. He wasn't allowed to leave. 'They'll be looking for you.' Lindsey always   
thought 'Is it smart to go tramping around outside like it was a normal day?' So, during the   
day, he always had to suffice for lousy soaps being his company.  
  
  
Cordelia felt bad for him to that extent. She wouldn't want to be cooped up inside for almost 3   
weeks either. So she stayed home most nights, instead of going out to her usual hotspots. Those   
nights were spent watching a movie from Blockbuster or just sitting and enjoying the latest   
dinner Lindsey had cooked. Just sitting and talking him could end up being an enjoyable   
experience. It always fascinated her when Lindsey talked about his family. The pain and   
everything he went through with his parents and siblings. It almost brought him to tear to   
think of them.   
  
"Whatcha doin'?" Cordy skipped into the kitchen, speaking with almost a childlike innocence in   
her voice.   
  
"What's it look like I'm doing?" Lindsey asked, a smile broke across his face, as he continued   
to chop up some carrots, getting ready for another meal to be cooked.  
  
"Ya know," Cordelia hoisted herself onto the counter so she could talk to Lindsey face-to-face.   
"You should have been a chef instead of a lawyer." She reached for a small piece of carrot and   
popped it in her mouth.   
  
Lindsey let out a slight laugh. 'At least being a chef I wouldn't have had to deal with demons.'   
"Probably should have." He put down the knife and reached over Cordy's leg for the package of   
bread that lain next her. He opened the package and took out a few pieces and laid them next to   
the carrots. "I got you something." Lindsey let a grin slip out between his lips.   
  
Cordelia jumped off the counter, clamming like a five year old. "What? C'mon what did you get   
me?  
  
"Close your eyes and hold out your hand."  
  
She threw her arms to her side. "Why? That's stupid, just give it to me." Lindsey shook his   
head. "Oh alright." She answered defeatedly. She closed her eyes and held her hand out to him   
palm side up.  
  
Lindsey looked at her hand and took it from her, turning it, palm side down.  
  
Cordelia could feel him slip something onto her finger, adjusted it until it fell perfectly to   
her hand. 'What the hell? What is he doing? Is he crazy?' Her mind started to panic. She popped   
her eyes open and stared at her finger on her right hand.  
  
The twisty tie from the bread package was on her ring finger. The little wire covered in green   
paper looked strangely out of place on her newly manicured fingers. "Wha?" She looked at   
Lindsey, who had already turned away breaking up the bread into crumbs. She could see a small,   
somewhat devilish smile creep across his face. She couldn't help but let out a laugh. "Cute."   
She stared at the *ring* on her finger. "Really cute."  
  
++++++++++  
  
"Is it ready yet?" Cordy called into the kitchen. "The movie's about to start."  
  
"Just a few more kernels." Lindsey answered. His eyes followed the popcorn twirl inside the   
warm, yellow glow from the microwave. 3...2...1...Ding! He popped open the door and pulled out   
the steaming bag. Opening it released a small cloud of steam and was followed by the heavy smell   
of butter and salt. He carried the bag into the living room, juggling it between his hands in   
order to keep it from burning them. Cordelia had her arm outreached with the remote control in   
hand, aimed for the VCR.   
  
"I hope you like the movie I got." Cordelia said, her attention still on the VCR/TV.  
  
"What did you rent?" Lindsey popped a few pieces of popcorn in his mouth.  
  
"'Miss Congeniality'. You know, the one about the cop that goes undercover to be in a beauty   
pageant. I heard it was cute." Lindsey nodded slightly and took his seat on the couch, close to   
Cordelia, who was rewinding through the last preview. He put his arm on the top of couch, around   
Cordy's shoulders (his usual position) with the bag resting in his lap.  
  
"Okay. It's going to start." She put down the remote and started to get to hit the lights. The   
lights went off before she could make way around the coffee table. "Oh. Thanks Dennis." The   
chair in the corner of the room took on human indentations as the ghost took his favorite chair   
in the house.   
  
The movie roared on for almost an hour and both remained silent during it. But Lindsey's   
attention wasn't focused on Sandra Bullock's strategically planned prat falls or her onscreen   
quirkiness. His eyes fell to the *beauty* lying next to him. Cordy had leaned up against his   
shoulders in her own non-intentonally flirting manner. She pushed a few pieces of hair from her   
eyes as she colors from the screen danced on her them. He studied every one of her features as   
she stared intently at the screen, not even noticing his ice blue crystals memorizing every part   
of her face.  
  
Lindsey shifted his weight on the couch, sending Cordelia shooting up, allowing him to adjust   
himself. "Sorry." Cordy muttered softly, clearing her throat, and sitting with her back against   
the couch. Lindsey's eyes never broke their concentration. They continued to stare intently at   
hers, never making contact with them himself. What she didn't know was that he spent almost   
every evening they spent together doing this, watching her. He tried to deny it and lie to   
himself but he couldn't help it. Whatever it was, it was bigger then him. Maybe even bigger   
then both of them.  
  
Lindsey took his hand and lifted up Cordy's chin. Her eyes met his before Lindsey pressed his   
soft lips against her. She savored it for a moment before he pulled away from her.   
  
The second that Lindsey met lips with Cordelia, he regretted it. He shouldn't be doing this. It   
was just weird. Things weren't supposed to be like that. He pulled away and a panic stricken   
look came across his face. "Oh my god." He managed to blurt out. He held his head in his hands,   
looking away from Cordelia, who herself, held a surprised expression on her face. "I'm sorry."   
Lindsey said, his voice softened from his hands. "I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Cordelia took a moment herself to try to analyze what had just happened. He had just kissed her.   
But it wasn't just a kiss, it was something else. She could feel it, the electricity. She was   
sure that Lindsey could feel it too. Cordy didn't get this feeling from just any old kiss. This   
was special. She reached for one of Lindsey's hands that covered his face. "Yes. You should   
have." Her tone of voice reaching a somewhat seducing tone. She pulled Lindsey into a deep   
and powerful kiss. Her lips exploring his. They fit together perfectly, as if they were puzzle   
fragments, destined to be pieced with one another.   
  
Lindsey made no hesitation to kiss back to Cordy. That feeling that he had had only a few   
seconds earlier disappeared. This was right. It did feel like it should be. He drew her deeper   
in kisses, each one exploring the other's inner labyrinths.   
  
Their perfect and pristine moment was interrupted by the ringing of the phone in the kitchen.   
At first, they tried to ignore it. That is, until a familiar voice came over the answering   
machine.  
  
"Cordy! Cordelia, are you there?" Angel's desperate sounding tone echoed through the apartment.   
"Cordy, pick up the phone."  
  
Cordy gently pushed Lindsey away and stomped into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello."   
She growled. Her seducing voice replaced one that growled at the bottom of her throat.  
  
"Oh good. You're there." He had to be sure. Angel had been a bit jumpy about the whole   
Cordelia-Lindsey living arrangement ever since Holland had dropped by for a little surprise   
visit. Wolfram and Hart had been quiet ever since that day, and not hearing anything from   
that law firm for that amount of time could mean trouble. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." She took the cordless into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. "Why   
wouldn't I be?"  
  
"No reason." Angel lied. "Just checking to be a sure." A brief of period of silence followed.   
"So...how's born again lawyer boy?"  
  
Cordelia smiled at the thought. She eyed her hand, which still housed the twisty tie ring   
Lindsey had put there that afternoon. "He's okay." Trying to cover up the giddiness in her   
voice. "Once you get through the Gucci and Italian leather briefcase, he's not half bad."  
  
"I still feel weird about him living there with you. I think I made a mistake in saying he   
could. Momentary lapse of sanity or something."  
  
"Angel, everything's fine." Cordy reassured. "He's been here for a while now. Don't you   
think that if something was going to happen, it would have by now?"  
  
"I just can't be sure that he really has changed. He's got a history."  
  
"It's just different for you because you have a personal hang-up." She was defending. 'Angel's   
totally *not* going to get suspicious now or anything.' Cordy knew that a few weeks ago, she   
would have been saying the same thing. Anyone who Angel had a personal hang-up with, she most   
likely did too. But things have changed now. "He's got a past. We all do, but he's still a good   
person. And he's trying. He really is."  
  
"Okay. Okay. I believe you." Angel tried to calm down her rant through the receiver. "I just...  
just be careful, okay? We're not out of the clear yet."  
  
Cordelia took her friends advice to heart. He just didn't want anything to happen to her.   
'A true friend.' "I will..."  
  



End file.
